


Silver Lining

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Slave Shiro (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 以前starace太太说想看的梗，被贩卖的奴隶shiro和迦拉男孩kk。被我魔改成这样orz
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Silver Lining

那链子是蓝铁，Keith最先注意到这一点。在“宠物店”这样的锁链相当于颈间一刀，他们会被卖去做一天二十小时的苦力或直接送进屠宰场鱼肉，人型的不多见，但最好下场不过是叫妓馆花几个镍币捞走、专门服侍那些没钱买上等货的士兵。Keith远远望见围栏对面晶石水箱中的人鱼，她项上光彩夺目的红宝石锁扣格外醒目，每个经过的买主，或贫或贵，都不由为其驻足。她是整个“宠物店”几周以来最昂贵的货品，终日在那水晶的棺木里浑浑噩噩游动，扇动珍珠般的双眼，等待一个异星而来、大腹便便的金主将她带走。  
Keith的靴尖碰到了那委顿地下的粗糙脚链，宠物的脚腕被拷在一起，已经微微变形，陈旧的红痕从合金下露出，像一片阴影之中的血苔。他的目光向上扫去，意识到对方的喉咙几乎是被硬捆在了栏杆上，项圈勒入皮肤、使得他时时刻刻处在窒息之中，嘴唇微张艰难地喘气。他有双湿润的眼睛，也许有人会看中这点——毕竟这个价位的买卖不过一件玩笑，他们带他回去新鲜几天，扔掉，吃掉，谁也不在意。诚然，他足够英俊，尽管衣不蔽体，每个过路人都能从破破烂烂的外袍下瞥见那赤裸的大腿，伤疤如一张地图在每一处袒露的、涂油般光滑的肌肉上张开，他的眼睛看了过来，看向Keith。  
一瞬之间，对方无形的目光似乎扼紧他的咽喉，在双脚之上打下铁钉。Keith走上前去读他的价牌，为自己的动摇感到惊讶。人类。他匆匆辨认那潦草的字迹，对口中的词语感到陌生。地球。他低下头去对上宠物的视线，那目光却不再咄咄逼人了，宠物努力扭过脸来，看上去既不茫然也不温和——他似乎只是想看看Keith兜帽下的脸是什么样子。  
但Keith转过身去。“这里有人吗？”他高声叫道。

至少他和他们一样，是用两只手吃饭。Keith瞪着对面的男人咬嚼食物，那动作说不上粗鲁，但带着难以言说的戒备，令Keith一阵不舒服。他开始怀疑自己这个决定——买下一个遍体鳞伤的玩物，他站起来以后Keith才发觉对方体型比自己还大。又一个足以让人后悔的理由。  
他思索着要给他一个笼子，还是在自己脚边筑一个窝让他睡在里面。他从没如此一时冲动，自然也不可能知道麻烦之后的麻烦怎样没个穷尽。男人咳嗽了一声——呛到了。而后他小心地抬头注视Keith的神情：“你会说我们的话？”  
“你们的话？”他愣了一下，然后想起价牌上的标注，“地球语？不，我不会。”  
“但你看上去不像迦拉人。”男人看着他低声说。所有的宠物都这么口无遮拦吗？Keith从来是个异类，迦拉人对他瘦小的体型和异样的容貌嗤之以鼻，尽管Keith并不以此为耻，但他仍旧好奇这流淌他身的半血里蕴含怎样的杂质。“我是个混血。”他粗鲁地说，“受了诅咒……随你怎么说。”  
男人在灯光中静静盯着他。“不，”他说，“我只是觉得你看起来像地球人。”  
之后他就闭上了嘴，从手边的碗里喝水。男人合着眼睛，嘴角溢出的水从他修长的颈项滑落，似乎那是某种蜜露甘霖。Keith转开了脸，盘算着要先让他睡一会儿还是带他认识一下自己的公寓，其实也没什么好认识的，他只是感到有些无措——但最后他决定先给对方洗个热水澡。  
“我可以自己来。”男人从他身后探头，似乎有些难为情，但Keith看了他一眼以后他就聪明地噤了声，挤进狭小的浴室，小心地迈进滚烫热水之中。“太热了吗？”Keith问道，他摇了摇头，看着那水：“这样很好……很好。”他有着一般奴隶所不具的漂亮身体，肩宽体阔，双腿动物般修长。他或许比自己更像个迦拉人，Keith自嘲般想道。男人缓缓将身体沉入水中，因热度深深呼吸，磷叶灯的火光在水面辉映出破碎宝石，他皮肤的红色一直蔓延到大腿内侧的私处，Keith不由想着，那些迤逦周身的伤疤是否也生出了诱人的粉红。  
男人的眼睛在他将手伸入水中、拿一块洁净的毛巾触上大腿时睁开，这一次，他看上去镇定且放松，似乎并不惧怕这突如其来的触碰。他直起身让Keith为他擦拭身体，为了够到后背，Keith不得不靠得很近，几乎将他圈在怀中，男人看上去无意改变姿势、换个让他俩都更轻松的办法，他湿漉漉的脸颊凑在Keith鬓边，吐息有如深海的活火，大胆地在他耳畔烧灼。天啊，或许他的确是自大洋而来的人鱼，用无辜的眼睛引诱无辜的水兵——他的虹膜在光下辨不清颜色，一会儿是鸽灰的，一会儿有如一片黑夜里缄默的、发着光的石英，“你叫什么名字？”他这么问道，喉咙上的淤血是一圈暗淡的红宝石，Keith说出自己的名字，听到那几个音节在他异域的口音里滚了一圈、沾上沉甸甸的血和蜜。  
不知为何，那听上去无比熟悉。  
他的手轻轻放到男人微弯的膝盖上，从皮肤的愈合程度来看，那里一度血肉模糊，Keith不知道他从哪里得来的这些“奖赏”，迦拉人将疤痕拜作荣誉的金杯，但他知道，每一条银色的伤口之后都是一次疼痛的佐证……从很久以前起他就不会痛了。男人看着他若有所思的神情，观察着，等待着。最后，一只宽大的手掌伸到Keith的掌心下方，把他和那些伤口阻隔开来。一个秘密。Keith心想。但总有一天，对方会亲口对自己说出来。  
他握住那只温暖的手。“你的名字是什么？”Keith轻声问道。  
这就是一切的开始。男人贴着他的额头，微微笑了，而那熟悉双眼中闪烁的光有如白银。

END


End file.
